Welcome Sirius!
by scorsby
Summary: Sirius coming to live with James is cause for celebration; from their point of view at least. And how else to celebrate than throwing a huge party. What could possibly go wrong?


Written statement on excel evaluation

Had a bit of writers block so thought I'd do a little one shot. Hope you all like it. It's set in present tense- I know, most of you hate that- but I find it easier to write and I think it flows pretty well.

Disclaimer- This is all JK's, I'm just playing in her world

"Wow, this is going to be so cool!" James yells, jumping on the camp bed in the corner of his room. It creaks ominously and a voice says, "gerroff! You're ruining my beauty sleep!"

He hops off, grinning at the boy who followed him into the room. Sirius smiles too and dumps his bag on James's bed.

"Yeah- so great." He laughs suddenly. "I wonder when my parents are going to notice I'm gone."

James laughs too and they lie back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It all seems too good to be true- that they're not only best friends and sword blood brothers- they get to live together too! James can't believe his luck. His parents must be _insane_!

"You know…" Sirius leans up on one elbow and looks at James mischievously. James sits up- alert.

"We could invite Moony and Wormtail over here and like, have a _huge_ party!"

James sits up too, a glint in his eye.

"Yeah and like, we can invite _girls_! Mary, Skye, Lily…" He tried to say it off hand but his glasses steam up and he has to take them off and wipe them. Sirius groans and James reddens.

"What? I thought you liked Skye!"

"She's alright." Sirius concedes, "But this party will be no fun if the main attraction is you attempting to get off with Evans!"

James hits him round the head with a pillow. Sirius hits him back and a huge battle ensues, only ending when James's window breaks mysteriously.

"So we're having the party."

They're back on James's bed, both exhausted and covered in a sticky layer of sweat and goose feathers.

"I'll invite the girls."

"Not Evans."

"Yes."

"no."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Evans! How good to see you! Come on in."

Sirius rolls his eyes at James, grinning over his head at Evans in the doorway. He must admit, she is looking very pretty. She's sprinkled some sort of glitter onto her hair and it sparkles when it catches the light. She smiles at James.

"Thanks. Is anyone else here yet?"

"No." James shakes his head and Sirius groans again, banging his head against the banister. "You're the first."

"Oh."

She walks in, depositing her coat in James's arms, and approaches Sirius, critically inspecting the various fairy lights and flashing things lurking around.

"Hi Sirius. Skye's going to be a bit late tonight."

"Hey Lily." They greet each other as friends. Through James's various attempts at ensnaring her Lily has become quite familiar with the marauders.

"Drinks are in the other room, you can wait there." Sirius gestures at the open doorway next to her, leading to James's parents lounge. He is still amazed they let them throw this "housewarming party" for Sirius, and even more so that they decided not to chaperone but to spend the weekend with James's aunt. Why weren't his own parents so damn agreeable- oh wait, because they're _pure evil_.

"Lily, you look just _beautiful_ today." James pops back up, nudging Sirius out the way, his eyes sparkling. Sirius smirks and lopes off to the kitchen to get some punch. He can tell where he's not wanted.

"Do you want anything, Lily?" James offers, stressing the word "anything" just slightly. Lily looks at him suspiciously and frowns.

"No thanks James. Do you want to show me where the rest room is- I need to fix my make-up."

"No make-up could make you look perfecter than you do already." James winks at her I what he feels is a suave and saucy manner. Lily looks slightly revolted and there is the faint sound of retching coming from the kitchen. James flushes and pushes his glasses further up his nose.

"The bathroom's just up the stairs." He mutters, turning away sulkily.

"Thanks." Lily turns to go. "Oh and, by the way, _perfecte_r isn't a word."

Lily ascends the staircase, looking at the lights twinkling up the hall. It was very pretty. She makes her way in the direction James says. She's just about to enter the bathroom when she catches sight of something distinctly odd. She turns to look. There, through the crack in one of the doors, she spots her own face.

Lily hesitates, before curiosity becomes the better of her and she moves across to the doorway. She peers up at the sign on the door.

"James Land. Not to be entered by anyone other than James."

And then scrawled underneath- "_and Sirius_"

She snorts. How very like him to want to be included. So…this is James's room. She pushes the door open slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sirius! Why so glum chum?"

Sirius looks with dislike at the chubby Blond boy approaching him.

"Get lost Wormtail, before I'm forced to do something unpleasant to you."

The blond boy goes red and quickly stuffs the hot dog he's holding, into his mouth. Sirius gulps down his punch and pours himself another.

"What's up?" As Wormtail speaks Sirius is given the wonderful view of the inner workings of his mouth, and he looks away, nauseated.

"Nothing." Unable to stand looking at Wormtail's jugulars any more, Sirius heaves himself off the chair he's sitting on and walks over to the patio doors. He needs some fresh air.

Once outside Sirius reaches into his pocket to get a cigarette. Finding none, he frantically ransacks his entire body, before slumping back- defeated.

"Fag?"

One is waved in his face and Sirius takes it gratefully, before looking up to see who his saviour is.

"Moony, hi."

"What's wrong? You look low." Moony sits beside him on the cold stone bench and watches him, worriedly.

"Snuffin." Sirius mumbles, struggling to light his cigarette. Moony gently takes it from him and lights it with his wand. Damn them seventeen year olds! Sirius thinks grumpily.

"Tell me, I might be able to help."

Sirius replied only with a scowl. Moony sighs and blows on his cold hands. It is so like him to be at a party and to be standing outside, alone, smoking. Bloody anti-social werewolf.

"Ah, Girl trouble." Moony smiles knowingly, Sirius sees with irritation. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, where he had put it in an effort to keep warm, he shoves Moony off the bench. He lands on the ground with a thump and winces, but doesn't say anything as he gingerly picks himself up and sits back down next to Sirius. He is used to his moods.

"Is it about…" Moony wonders how to phrase the question subtly, "-Skye not turning up?"

Nothing.

Moony ploughs on, determined.

"Because, you know, I think she might be ill…"

Sirius pulls his fag out his mouth and faces Moony, furiously.

"She's not fucking ill! She blew me off!"

Moony sits back slightly, a crease lining his forehead.

"How do you…- you don't know that."

"Oh yeah!" Sirius says as he reaches back into his pocket for something. It's another, magically compressed, glass of punch. He downs it in one, his head spinning slightly, to the beat of the music inside.

"You think I don't know? You think I don't know exactly what that little slut is up to right now, in the back of some muggles car, fucking-"

"Sirius, you don't know what you're saying." Moony calmly takes the glass out of Sirius's hand. Sirius jumps up and pushes Moony to the ground. The glass smashes against the patio tiles and they both freeze for a second, watching the shards shatter in ever direction. Moony picks himself up for the second time that night and stands by the door, away from Sirius.

"Well, I've warned you." He says, his voice considerable cooler- he doesn't like being pushed around. "See you later Sirius."

Moony disappears into the house, leaving Sirius alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily sits on the bed, unmoving. She isn't sure how long she's been in here. From the sounds of it the party is in full swing and she is sure some people may be wondering where she is. She stares at the picture in her hand, and then at the others scattered around her. She can't believe it. She puts down the one she's holding and picks up another. Its of her, at Hogwarts, last Christmas. She's wearing an orange Santa hat and laughing loudly at a joke Mary is saying. She remembers the occasion perfectly.

She drops that photo and scans the others. All different but with a similar theme. Her at dinner, her on her birthday, her in pyjamas, her studying, her by the lake, her, her, her.

She can't believe what she has found. She knew that James was attracted to her but this is beyond weird. She picks up the box in which she had found the pictures. It must have been dislodged in some minor scuffle- probably James and Sirius fighting or something. It is dented on one side and is about eh size of a shoe box. On the top in bold marker pen it reads-

THE EVANS FILES- Strickly No Entry

She tuts at the incorrect spelling.

Is James obsessed with her? Was He dangerous? She doesn't think so, the rational voice inside her argues, calming the panicking side of her. He seems sane. A little desperate perhaps, but sane enough all the same. But she wonders what to do. She can't just forget about it, go back to being normal. She will have to confront him, she decides. It's the best way, the fairest way. She will let him say his explanation, and will then burn the lot.

She touches something in the box and peers at it to get a closer look. It is a strand of her hair, she realises with mild disgust. A tag is attached to it, reading- _captured 23/4 History of magic classroom_. In James's scruffy scrawl. She thinks back to the event in horror.

She had been snapping at James for something, she can't remember what, and turning away in anger. She had continued writing for a few more minutes when SLAM, he had trapped her hair in his book. She had screamed out and cursed him instantly, rewarding herself with detention. She can't believe he has used that even to collect "evidence",

She drops it into the box, closing the lid with a snap. She stands, ready to storm downstairs with it and humiliate him in front of everyone, when she hears someone approaching.

Looking around in panic, Lily throws back the quilt of James's bed and shoves the box under, turning around guiltily just as the door opens.

It is Sirius.

And by the looks of it, a very drunk Sirius. He is staggering around, his eyes bleary and smells strongly of punch. Lily looks at him with concern.

"Sirius, are you alright?"

"Mmmfffiinne" He mumbles, incoherently, collapsing next to her. Lily jumps before patting him on the back uncertainly. She has no idea what to do with a depressed, intoxicated Sirius.

"Are you…are you sure?" She asks doubtfully, trying to push his head off her lap. He mumbles again, something she can't catch.

"Evans!" He suddenly sits upright, looking straight at her, to the relief of her legs, which were about to drop off from lack of blood.

"S-Sirius?"

"Evans YOU are v-verrryyyy, beeOUtiful tonight." He says carefully, stroking her hair. He is suddenly feeling very reckless and Evans, lucky girl that she is, just happens to be in the right spot at the right time.

"Um…thanks?" She is nervous, straightening her skirt anxiously. All of a sudden Sirius lunges at her, pressing her back onto the bed covers, his lips pressed against hers. From underneath her comes a popping sound as the box of photographs bursts and they flow to the floor.

Lily lets out a little squeak of shock, protesting weakly as Sirius strokes her hair over and over.

He is so heavy on top of her, she can feel her lungs beginning to collapse…

BANG

The door bursts open and there stands an irate James. He looks from the photographs on the floor to the two of them on his bed, before he lets out a scream.

"**What the hell are you doing, you bastard**!"

Sirius sits up guiltily. Maybe staying here wont be as fun after all.

Ha ha. Hope you liked it! If you didn't get that, this is set right after Sirius comes to live with James.


End file.
